


Masking the Truth, Saving the Day

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, SMOKING DRUGS, Secrets, Sorry Not Sorry, Stepbrothers, Superheroes, Tree Bros, Weed, Why am I doing this?, boyf riends - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag, ill tag as i go - Freeform, lets get this show on the road!, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: IM REWRITING THIS! DONT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BEFORE!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no such mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960287) by [Kalopsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalopsia/pseuds/Kalopsia). 



When the squips deactivated, something happened. All Jeremy could feel was pain. Everyone was screaming, even Michael. And Michael wasn’t even squipped. Jeremy got one last look at his friends, screaming in agony, before he blacked out.

**^_^**

Jeremy sat up with a start. Why did he feel so groggy? It was like his senses were turned up to 11. Jeremy flinched as his father grabbed his hand.

”What happened” Jeremy croaked.

”I don’t really know dude”. That was Michael’s voice. “It was like you all got electrocuted, then I freaked out and joined in on the screaming”.

”You all almost died” Jeremy’s dad, John, whispered. “All you kids, the teacher too”.

”I’m sorry dad” Jeremy mumbled. “Can I talk to Michael for a minute”?

John nodded and left the room. Jeremy still felt like he was high or some shit. Jeremy waited for Michael to say I told you so, it never happened. Jeremy felt Michael wrap his arms around Jeremy’s torso in a hug.

”You are a fucking idiot” Michael stated. “Do something stupid like that again and I’ll murder you”.

”What else could I do Michael” Jeremy asked. “Jump off a building”?

**Six Months Later**

 

Jeremy jumped off the building and pressed the button on the side of his suit. The mesh wings sprouted out and Jeremy started gliding towards Brook’s house.

Everyone who had been squipped somehow got powers, did I forget to mention that? Jeremy was Spider-Man, you can imagine what that included; Rich was the Human Torch, his whole body lit on fire; Chloe was the Invisibe Woman, she can make her whole body invisible and creates force fields; Brook was Thor, goddess of thunder and lightning; Jake was Cloak, he could teleport himself places and fire dark matter blasts at people; Christine was Captain Marvel, she could fire cosmic blasts and could fly.

Actually...everyone could fly except Jeremy. It sucked for when they were superheroing around and Jeremy was always late to the scene.

Mr. Rey’s was an interesting character. He was called Tinkerer among the group of powered teens. He suddenly had a genius mind and built the young heros gadgets, trackers, and made their suits. That’s how Jeremy got the mesh wings.

Mr. Rey’s quit his job to monitor Jeremy and the others. He just accepted his role in the group. Mr. Rey’s made money by helping out college professors and spent it on necessities and gadgets. He contacted the kids when he finished a design or an upgrade and whatever teen it effected went to meet with him.

Only people in Subway Soup or Hero, the name of the group, knew the Jeremy was Spider-Man, that meant Michael didn’t know. Jeremy tried telling Michael countless times, he just never got it out. I’d didn’t help that Michael was obsessed with Spider-Man and was taking pictures of the hero for local papers and magazines.

Jeremy landed on the wall of Brook’s apartment building and crawled up to her window. Jeremy knocked and the window opened. Jeremy nodded to Rich as he pulled off his mask.

”Alright” Chloe whispered. “Everyone here now”?

”Yep” Jake nodded.

”Remember” Chloe sighed. “We hold these meetings for Jenna. The only one to not survive the Squip. So...how’d patrol go tonight”?

”Nothing out of the ordinary” Rich said.

The response was the same for everyone else who patrolled that night: Jeremy, Rich, and Jake. Jeremy almost always patrolled unles it couldn’t be helped, the others switched off.

”Jeremy” Me. Rey’s called as the meeting ended. “I have the new mask ready”.

Jeremy was handed a new mask and the old one was taken back. Jeremy pulled the new mask on and squinted. He heard the eyes shutter.

”Thanks Mr. Rey’s” Jeremy beamed”.

Everyone left Brook’s apartment and went home. Jeremy did flips as he swung home. Jeremy could see the Rich flying around with Jake before the two vanished as Jake teleported the pair away.

Once Jeremy was home he pressed the spider emblem on his suit and watched as it lossened from his body. Jeremy therew the costume into his backpack and pulled sweatpants before trotting down the stairs.

Jeremy’s dad was asleep on the couch. Jeremy crept by and mentally noted that he hadn’t seen his father wear pants in nine days. Jeremy grabbed a slice of pizza before running back to his room. Jeremy threw on a shirt and grabbed a spare set of clothes before racing out the door to get to Michael’s house.

”Jeremy” Michale grinned as he opened the door. “How was your cult meeting”?

”Michael” Jeremy sighed. “You know that community service isn’t a cult”.

”Then why can’t I join” Michael asked.

_Because my community service is punching criminals in the face and jumping from building while swinging from webs that come out of my fucking body!_

”Not looking or applicants” Jeremy shrugged.

Michael nodded before ushering Jeremy down to the basement. The two teens sat down in front of the TV and once again, attempted to beat level nine.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Jeremy Heere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who’s trying to write a whole fic on her phone? This gal!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy yawned and curled closer to the heat source near him. Wait...he was at Michael’s house. Jeremy shot up and looked over at Michael. He was still asleep. Jeremy crept out Michael’s window after pulling on his costume.

Jeremy was half way home when his phone rang. Jeremy answered as he swung from one web line to another.

”Jer” Michael’s voice cried. “Where the fuck you disappear to”?

”I had to run home” Jeremy sighed. “I’ll see you at school”.

”LAST DAY” Michael screamed before hanging up.

Jeremy crawled through his window and grabbed his notebook before taking off again. Like usual, the swing to school was peaceful. The swish of the air, the snap of the web line, the sun in the sky. It was amazing.

As Jeremy landed Jake and Rich popped into view. A black cloud slowly vanishing in their wake. Jeremy tugged his gloves and mask off and pulled his clothes on over the costume. Jake removed his cloak and put it into his bag.

The three walked in the roof top door and down to their lockers. Christine waved to Jeremy as she passes him and he nodded. Michael was at his locker.

“You ready to be done with high school” Michael grinned.

”We’ll be back in three months” Jeremy chuckled. “But yeah, I’m ready”.

”I’m going on a Spider-Man hunt after school” Michael stated. “Wanna come”?

”Can’t” Jeremy sighed, he hated how lying got easier the more he did it. “Community service”.

”Why won’t you just skip so we can go see the love of my life” Michael groaned. “Take a selfi with the dude. Something fun”.

”Were we not up until midnight playing video games” Jeremy questioned.

”Not the point” Michael mumbled.

”C’mon Micha” Jeremy cried. “Lets got to class”.

**^_^**

Jeremy dodged the bullets that we’re fired at him. Thank god for spider senses. Whatever criminal was firing at him had stole a chemical weapon. Jeremy finally focused on the crook when the bullets stopped firing.

Jeremy recognized the tattoo on the man’s arm from the Rino gang. The teens had been trying to shut them down for two months now. Whatever cronie was asking for trouble had the gun to someone’s head. Jeremy slowly started walking forward.

”Don’t make me shoot the kid Spider-Man” the criminal warned.

”Killing children” Jeremy scoffed. “That’s low even for a Rino”.

”I’m seventeen” the guy at gunpoint growled.

Wait. Jeremy knew that hoodie, and that voice. Shit, Michael was here. Jeremy saw red, it’s one thing to hold someone at gunpoint, another to do it to Spider-Man’s best friend.

Jeremy charged forward and knocked the gun from the goons hand. Jeremy did a roundhouse kick to knock the criminal out and turned to Michael.

“Are you alright kid” Jeremy asked.

”I’m cool” Michael nodded. “Can I get a picture of you”?

”Sure” Jeremy shrugged.

Michael took out his phone and snapped a picture of Jeremy and the criminal.

”Thanks Spider-Man” Michael beamed.

”Do you need me to get you home” Jeremy asked. “The cops are already coming, knowing them they’ll question you and make up some BS story of how I was in with this idiot”.

”I’m kinda scared of heights” Michael mumbled. “But I would appreciate a ride home, yeah”.

Jeremy motioned to Michael and watched his best friend wrap his arms around Jeremy. Jeremy started to swing off and Jeremy almost laughed as Michael buried his head into Jeremy’s back. Once they arrived on Michael’s roof Michael sat down.

”How’d you know where I live” Michael questioned.

”I memorized the whole city” Jeremy blurted, recalling something Michael had joked about the week prior.

”I actually guessed that about you” Michael grinned. “Jeremy didn’t believe me”.

”Who’s Jeremy”?

”Only my best friend in the world” Michael beamed. “He’s gone through a lot. Sometimes he thinks no one cares about him, but he actually has friends who do care. I love him, but he wouldn’t ever feel the same. He’s got this smile that just brightens my whole day”.

_Michael loves me? Of course I feel the same way, I’ve been pinning after him for months. Now’s your chance Jeremy, tell him you’re Spider-Man. No, not yet._

”Have you tried talking to Jeremy about it” Jeremy drawled. “Maybe he feels the same way, but doesn’t know how to show it”?

”Nah” Michael sighed. “I know Jer, he would have told me if he was bi”.

”What if he was embarrassed” Jeremy offered.

”I’m only trusting your judgment because your Spider-Man and I love you” Michael warned. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow”.

”Maybe sooner” Jeremy grinned.

Jeremy jumped off the roof and started to swing around. Jeremy decided to check in on Rich and went to Midtown. Rich was flying above some robbers and throwing fire balls at them.

”Hey matchstick head” Jeremy called, joining the fight. “How’s it going”?

”Perfectly fine bug boy” Rich laughed. I’m late getting home, think you can handle these idiots”?

”Obviously” Jeremy chuckled. “Go get home firefly”.

Rich flew off and Jeremy went to punching the criminals, you’d think they’d stop coming after having six superheroes show up. Nope, persistence was nessasary in the city. Once all the robbers were down and out Jeremy decided to swing home.

Jeremy had just put his costume away when someone knocked at the door. Jeremy opened up so see Christine in her Captain Marvel costume. She looked like shit.

”What happened” Jeremy asked.

”Help” Christine whispered.

Jeremy picked Christine up and carried her to his room. While looking Christine over he saw cuts in her suit, she was bleeding.

”Shit” Jeremy muttered. “Christine, who’s the closest to us that can help”.

”Everyone is in New York” Christine groaned. “How do you not know first aid? Your a superhero”.

”I fight, I don’t play night nurse” Jeremy sighed. “What if I take us to Michael? We just keep the masks on, he'll never be the wiser”.

”I’m bleeding out in your room” Christine laughed. “Do I look like I care”?

Jeremy nodded and went to throw his costume on again. Jeremy hoisted Christine up and started swinging back to Michael’s house.

”Michael” Jeremy hissed, rapping on the basement window.

”Spider-Man” Michael gasped. “What are you doing here”?

”Can you help Captain Marvel” Jeremy asked. “I don’t know first aid”.

Michael nodded and let them in. Jeremy put Christine down and watched Michael bandage her cuts, he even did stitches when needed.

”Her nose is broken” Michael noted. “I’ll need to put it back into place”.

”We don’t take off the masks” Jeremy sighed.

”Spidey” Christine called. “Do me a favor and just tell him. We all know you’ve tried for awhile”.

”What” Michael blanked.

Christine pulled off her helmet and waved to Michael.

”Christine” Michael cried. “What”?

“Community service” Jeremy whispered.

”Wait” Michael muttered. “Jer”?

Jeremy pulled off his mask and looked over to Michael.

”You fucking lied to me” Michael roared.

”Get mad at him after you fix my nose” Christine suggested.

Michael nodded and walked over to Christine. Michael set her nose back into place and flinched as she screamed. Christine put the helmet back on and looked between the two friends.

”I’ll be okay getting home” Christine sighed. “Good luck Jer, and please just tell him”.

Christine flew out the window and Jeremy glanced at Michael. He looked pissed.

”I’m not gonna pull the ‘I tried to tell you’ card because I know better” Jeremy mumbled. “If I had really tried you would have known”.

”Who all knows” Michael asked. “About this”?

”Christine” Jeremy started. “And everyone else who was squipped. Now you know”.

”The fucking Squip did this to you” Michael muttered. “So Rich, Jake, Chloe, and Brook have powers too”?

”And Mr. Rey’s” Jeremy added. “He’s kinda like out tech guy”.

”I really want to punch you in the face” Michael croaked.

”Then punch me in the face” Jeremy sighed.

Michael approached Jeremy with a dead stare. Jeremy felt his neck tingle and forced himself to stay still. Michael punched him in the jaw and Jeremy’s head whipped to one side. Jeremy felt his face burn but ignored it.

”I’m sorry” Jeremy whispered. “I was a shit friend, I’ll just go”.

“Don’t leave” Michael scoffed. “I’m pissed, sure, but that doesn’t mean that 12 years of friendship is going down the drain”.

Jeremy smiled and looked down. That wasn’t how he pictured it going.

”What you said earlier” Jeremy recalled. “About me, thanks”.

Michael’s eyes widened as he remember what he said. Michael flopped down on his couch and buried his head in his hands.

”Jeremy, I’m so sorry dude” Michael croaked.

”What are you sorry for” Jeremy asked. “I’m the one who lied”.

”I spilt my guts out to you not realizing it was you” Michael explained. “I said that I love you, I probably sound so creepy”.

”Nah” Jeremy drawled. “Wasn’t I trying to get you to talk to me”?

”Wait” Michael gasped. “Jer...please don’t be pulling my leg right now”.

”I’m not” Jeremy assured. “Look, I know I fucked up. But I really do care about you Michael. I really wanna give this a shot”.

”I...I don’t know what to say right now” Michael mumbled.

”Michael Mell” Jeremy smiled. “My player two, will you please go out with me”?

“First off” Michael snorted. “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. Second off, hell yeah”.

Jeremy smiled at Michael. He didn’t know what to do. Michael caught on to Jeremy’s awkwardness and placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy perked up a bit as he watched Michael lean in.

They both had their eyes open. The kiss was soft, not pushing anything. It was like asking if it was okay.

Jeremy broke the kiss and picked at the glove of his suit. Michael looked over to Jeremy with a question on his face.

”I feel awkward asking you out in spandex” Jeremy admitted. “Can I go home and change so I can try this again”?

”No” Michael grinned.

Jeremy was going to ask why, but Michael kissed him again so he kept quiet. This kiss was more real. The two teens mouths moving in unison. Michael pressed the tip of his tongue to Jeremy’s lips in question. Jeremy opened up and Michael invaded his mouth. The pair jumped apart when the front door slammed.

”Michael” Mrs. Mell called. “I’m home”.

”I’ll get going” Jeremy whispered. “Bye”.

”Bye” Michael waved. “I’m coming mom”.

Jeremy pulled on his mask and climbed out the window. Michael waved before closing the window again. Jeremy swung home and put his costume away again. Jeremy decided to check the group chat.

**Subway Soup or Hero**

**Bug Boy: Michael knows.**

**Jakie D: Finally**

**Hot Head: thank god**

**Clo: It’s high time**

**Brookie: Lets party**

**Captain Christine: Praise the lord!**

**Jakie D: did y’all fuck yet?**

**Bug Boy: y would we?**

**Hot Head: b/c u 2 give each other heart eyes every day...duh**

**Captain Christine: You’ve admitted to having a crush on Michael, did you tell him?**

**Bug Boy: I asked him out. Michael said yes.**

**Hot Head: be safe**

**Jakie D: use protection**

**Clo: have fun**

**Brookie: congrats Jer**

**Bug Boy: Hows your nose CC?**

**Captain Christine: I went to the doctor, it’s broken, but everyone knows that I’ll be okay soon. Thanks for asking!**

**Clo: Patrol tonight?**

**Brookie: I’ve got me, Jake, and Christine. Since Christine has a broken nose im filling her in with Clo.**

**Bug Boy: I’m on call if needed.**

Jeremy put his phone down and went to eat. Jeremy’s dad was gone, probably working. Jeremy started making spaghetti when there was a knock on the door. Jeremy opened up and let Michael in.

”Sorry for barging in But we never discussed when or what time we were going out” Michael rushed.

”Tomorrow at 11” Jeremy shrugged.

”Sounds good” Michael smiled.

”Wanna stay for dinner” Jeremy asked.

”Sure” Michael beamed. “Just, one thing”.

”What’s up Mich-mmph...”

Michael pulled Jeremy down into a kiss. Jeremy blinked before responding. He wasn’t used to this.

”GAY” Rich’s voice called.

Jeremy stepped back and opened the door for Rich. The short boy walked in and nodded to Michael.

”So Michael here knows about our little group” Rich drawled.

”I’m not gonna say anything” Michael stated.

”Rich, wanna stay for dinner” Jeremy asked, walking to the kitchen.

”Please” Rich nodded.

”What powers do you have” Michael questioned.

Rich grinned wickedly before bursting into flames. He floated off the floor to keep from burning things.

”Human Torch” Rich cried.

”Stop trying to burn my house down” Jeremy called from the kitchen.

Jeremy carried three plates to the kitchen island and the other two came in. While eating Michael kept nudging Jeremy with his foot and would smile at him. Jeremy ignored Rich’s comments and smiled back. Things were starting to turn out.


	3. Hero’s Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael goin on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I’m really out of it today. I’ve never been high and don’t ever plan on it but I feel so weird right now. I think I know what the problem is, so I’ll get it fixed.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Lets hope for less spelling errors.

Jeremy sat up and silenced his alarm the moment before it went off. Man he loved spider senses. Jeremy walked to his closet and looked through his clothes.

Too old

Too lame

Too nice

Too gay

Wait. Michael was gay, Jeremy was bi, why not. It was just Michael, he shouldn’t be freaking out like this.

_But dating your best friend is a whole different story. Because I know that this isn’t going to go well, Michael will realize how weird I am and never talk to me again. He might even expose me and the others._

Jeremy’s phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

”Hello” Jeremy called.

”Hey man” Michael’s voice greeted. “You didn’t forget about today, right”?

”I can’t wait” Jeremy smiled. “I’ll meet you at your place, eleven o’clock”.

”Kay” Michael sighed. “See you soon”.

”Bye” Jeremy cheered.

Jeremy ended the call and instantly called Chloe. He was fucked.

”Is something wrong” Chloe asked.

”ImgoingoutwithMichaelandIneedyourhelp” Jeremy babbled.

”I’m on my way” Chloe stated.

The call ended and Jeremy forced himself to eat a piece of toast. For once, Jeremy’s dad had work during the day. Thank god.

When Chloe knocked on the door, Jeremy answered and watched Chloe storm right into his room. He watched her search his closet and dresser and soon he had a good outfit.

”Blue brings out your eyes” Chloe shrugged when Jeremy emerged from his bathroom.

Chloe started styling Jeremy’s messy hair with jell. It felt cold, but this was for Michael. 

”After the Squip I thought I’d never wear skinny jeans again” Jeremy chuckled, motioning to the grey skinny jeans.

”What’s important is that you look good” Chloe said. “I’ve gotta get going, you sure you’ll be okay”?

”It’s just Michael” Jeremy nodded.

”Good luck Spidey” Chloe called, waking out. “Don’t swing to meet him, you’ll get sweaty and ruin your hair”.

Jeremy felt weird wearing his suits colors while walking to Michael’s. The red t-shirt under his jean jacket was really throwing him off. Jeremy had his suit with in his backpack, just in case.

Jeremy saw someone leaving Michael’s house as he walked up the street. He waved to Brook as she drove away. Why was she at Michael’s?

Jeremy knocked on the door and could hear Michael yelling to his mom not to answer. Michael opened the door and Jeremy just stared. Michael didn’t have his hair done today. It was just it’s natural wavy mess you could only see if you went swimming with him in the summer. Jeremy had a sudden urge to run his hands through Michael’s hair. He pushed it aside and cleared his throat.

”Hi” Michael whispered.

”H-Hey” Jeremy breathed. “Ready to go”?

”Yeah” Michael grinned, fixing his glasses. “Lets go”.

The pair walked out the door and started down the street.

”What are we doing today” Michael asked.

”I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far” Jeremy chuckled. “Mall”?

”Only if we can go to Spencers and Hot Topic” Michael smiled.

”Whatever you want” Jeremy nodded.

The two continued walking in silence. Jeremy didn’t know what to say. It was easier before, now he was worried about every detail. His senses were on edge and Jeremy flinched when he felt Michael’s hand brush against his own.

”Sorry” Michael mumbled.

Jeremy blushed and mentally cursed himself. He was messing things up.

”You didn’t do anything” Jeremy stated. “I’m on edge”.

”Im making you anxious” Michael croaked. “I’m sorry Jer-“

”No” Jeremy interrupted. “It’s not you. I just...last time I went out with someone I had a super computer telling me what to do. Now I’m just worried I’ll mess this up and you’ll hate me and we won’t be friends anymore. When I’m nervous my senses go into overdrive and I flinch at everything. Helpful while fighting, not normal stuff”.

”Oh” Michael sighed. “Sorry Jer, I’m new to the powers thing”.

”Please don’t apologize” Jeremy begged, grabbing Michael’s hand. “You didn’t do anything”.

Michaels hands were warmer than his. Jeremy wondered if that bothered Michael. Michael just intertwined their fingers and kept walking, an adorable smile on his face.

”You look nice” Michael tried.

”Thanks” Jeremy beamed. “You too-I MEAN, uh, you look...nice too”.

Jeremy felt himself blushing. Why did he keep messing up? Jeremy heard Michael chuckle and felt himself being dragged into an alley. Michael pushed Jeremy against a brick wall and Jeremy blushed more. What now?

As Michael stepped closer Jeremy’s feet ended up clinging to the wall along with his hands. Michael stared at Jeremy’s feet for a moment before looking back to his face.

”Shit, ah, sorry Michael” Jeremy muttered, hopping back to the ground.

Michael gave Jeremy a small smile and went to answer when Jeremy’s head started ringing. What now? Some idiot snatched Jeremy’s backpack from where he had dropped it and was starting to run.

Jeremy frowned and shot a web at the thief. Jeremy tugged hard when the web attached and the ciminal came flying back, hitting a garbage when he landed. Jeremy webbed the unconscious crook to the ground and took his bag back. Michael was staring in awe.

”That was amazing” Michael cried. “Does that stuff come out of you”?

”Yeah” Jeremy answered sheepishly. “It’s not that hard to stop someone who isn’t armed. Didn’t break a sweat”.

”Obviously it’s easy” Michael grinned. “You’re Spider-Man for fucks sake”.

”Lets keep walking” Jeremy suggested. “I don’t want this to be about Spider-Man. Sorry Michael”.

”It’s not a big deal” Michael nodded. “Let us walk”.

Jeremy walked back to Michael and held out his hand. Michael accepted the offer and intertwined their fingers again. Jeremy ran his thumb over Michael’s knuckles and felt the goosebumps form on Michael’s arm.

“I was going to kiss you” Michael explained. “Do criminals always interrupt like that”?

”I don’t usually get bothered” Jeremy shrugged. “You still can”.

”Can what”?

”Kiss me”.

”Oh”.

”Unless you don’t want to, which is totally fine with me. I just wanted to make sure you knew the offer was still op-mmph...”

Michael backed them into another alley, kissing Jeremy. Michael kept his hands on Jeremy’s lower back, while Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. Michael flicked his tongue out in question and Jeremy let him in. Michael tasted like cherry slushy. It was intoxicating.

Jeremy attempted to fight for power but Michael pushed Jeremy back down. The two boys teeth clanked together and Michael went to bite Jeremy’s lip.

Jeremy pulled back first, but quickly pecked Michael’s cheek before fully pulling away.

”Sorry” Michael chuckled.

”Trying to get into my pants before the first date” Jeremy asked.

 “Only if you want Bug Boy” Michael grinned.

Jeremy chuckled and pulled Michael along. Their walk was taking longer than it should have. Even with the make out sesssion added in.

Once the two arrived at the mall Michael dragged Jeremy through Spencers. Jeremy watched Michael as he bought a pair of rainbow socks. Once the pair left they went to Hot Topic and Jeremy actually looked around.

”Jer” Michael called. “Look at this”.

Jeremy turned to face Michael and stopped dead. Spider-Man shirts. They made shirts with his emblem on it.

”I am  _so_ getting one” Michael stated.

”They’ve got the others too” Jeremy noted. “Even Rich”.

”Why wouldn’t they get Rich” Michael asked. “He’s a literal ball of fire”.

”Lots of people are sacred of him” Jeremy sighed. “I don’t know why”.

Michael nodded and grabbed a Spider-Man shirt in his size. Jeremy looked around and saw the perfect gift for Michael.

After shopping for another half hour the went to eat lunch. Jimmy Johns was Michael’s favorite, besides anything sushi, so that’s where they went.

”I feel like someone’s watching me” Jeremy muttered. “My neck won’t stop tingling”.

”Focus in on it” Michael shrugged.

Jeremy closed his eyes and pinpointed the people watching him. Jeremy whipped his head around and saw a blonde turn the other way. Jeremy recognized the red streak of hair.

”Be right back” Jeremy chuckled.

Jeremy walked over to the table full of people and nodded to the other five powered teens. Michael walked over a moment later.

”Hey losers” Michael greeted, sipping on his slushy. “You stalking us”?

”More like hoping that Jeremy makes a fool of himself so I can mock him for it later” Jake shrugged.

”So Jake is Cloak” Michael drawled. “That must be cool”.

”You mad” Rich asked.

”Yes I’m mad Rich” Michael nodded. “Seriously, can I just have some time to myself? With Jeremy? Please”?

”We’ll stop following you” Chloe nodded.

Michael grabbed Jeremy by the wrist and pulled him away from the group. They ended up outside when Michael stopped pulling.

”They were just trying to be funny” Jeremy said. “Don’t get mad at them”.

”I know” Michael mumbled. “But now I’m all pissy because of them”.

”Wanna go back to my place and make out” Jeremy questioned.

”I really do” Michael chuckled.

The pair walked back to Jeremy’s house and ran up to his room. They put their bags down and grabbed hold of each other. The kisses were slow and sweet. They somehow ended up on the floor and Jeremy finally got to play with Michael’s hair.

”Hair pulling kink” Michael asked in between kisses.

”No” Jeremy snorted. “Your hair is just...beautiful, and soft”.

Michael smiled into the kiss and rubbed a hand down Jeremy’s back. The two jumped when the front door closed loudly. The couple broke apart and looked at each other. Michael fixed his glasses before going down stairs with Jeremy.

”Hi Dad” Jeremy called, thanking whatever higher force that was out there for his father wearing pants.

”Jeremy, I would like you to meet people” John grinned. “This is Heidi Hansen and her son Evan”.

Jeremy waved at the two blondes that were behind his father. The boy, Evan, was shorter than he was, but taller than Heidi. He was about Michael’s height.

”Heidi, Evan” John continued. “This is my son Jeremy and his friend Michael”.

”Hi sweethearts” Heidi beamed.

”H-Hi” Evan waved.

”Hey” Jeremy and Michael greeted siamotainously.

”Michael, I’ve got something important I need to discuss with Jeremy” John explained. “Would you mind”?

”No biggie” Michael shooed. “Let me grab my stuff and I’ll leave”.

Jeremy went with Michael and dig in his bad for the present. Jeremy handed Michael the bracelet and waited.

”Riends” Michael read. “Interesting word”.

Jeremy held up his wrist. He has a matching bracelet.

”Boyf” Michael frowned. “Riends...oh shit! Boyf Riends! God I'm an idiot. Boyfriends. That’s sweet Jer”.

”Will you be the Riends to my Boyf Michael” Jeremy asked.

”You're too cheesy for me Jeremy buddy” Michael warned. “But hell yeah I will”!

Michael put his bracelet on and quickly kissed Jeremy before walking down the stairs. Jeremy followed and showed his friend-boyfriend out. Jeremy walked back over to his dad and the Hansen’s and waited for the explanation.

”Son” Jeremy’s dad started. “I’ve been dating Heidi for about six months now. Since the accident”.

”And Ev, honey” Heidi continued. “I know this is all big news for you...but...”

”We’re getting married” the two finished.

”What” both boys cried.

”Were gonna be one big happy family” Heidi smiled.

”I’m gonna have a mom” Jeremy whispered.

”I’m gonna have a dad” Evan gasped.

The two boys looked at one another when the final realization hit.

”We’re gonna be brothers” Jeremy yelled.

”We’re gonna be brothers” Evan repeated.

”We want you two to get to know each other better” Heidi smiled. “The wedding is in two weeks. We thought that maybe you could both go out tonight. Bond a little”.

”Could we invite a friend to come with” Evan asked.

”Evan” John sighed. “I know about your anxiety. Jeremy has it too. You’ll both be awkward together”.

”How about next time you hang out together you can both bring a friend” Heidi offered.

”Okay” both boys agreed.

”Is that why you’ve been packing stuff mom” Evan questioned.

”Yeah” Heidi nodded. “We’re moving here”.

”Am I switching schools” Evan whispered.

”I want you to try Jeremy’s school” Heidi explained. “If it’s not working by thanksgiving, you’ll switch back. But you will still be able to see Connor and Jared”.

”Okay” Evan smiled. “How old are you Jeremy”?

”Seventeen” Jeremy answered. “You”?

The two started up the stairs to Jeremy’s room. Jeremy didn’t know if he was happy or scared.

”Same” Evan said. “What month”?

”April 18th” Jeremy stared.

”February 12th” Evan chuckled.

The two silently agreed to play 20 questions to get to know one another better. Jeremy perched on his dresser while Evan sat on Jeremy’s bed.

”Favorite color” Evan asked.

”Red” Jeremy answered, motioning to his shirt.

”Blue” Evan grinned, motioning to his own shirt.

”Favorite holiday”?

”Thanksgiving”.

”New Years”.

“Favorite superhero” Evan questioned.

”I love them all” Jeremy shrugged. “But I connect to Spider-Man the most”.

”I agree, but I actually connect more with Cloak”.

It went on until the game was done. Heidi pushed the boys out the door and told them to have a good night.

”So” Jeremy drawled. “Who are Connor and Jared”?

“Jared is my family friend, we’ve known each other our whole lives, but we aren’t close” Evan explained. “Connor...I don’t really know what we are”.

”Are you dating” Jeremy asked.

”No” Evan sighed. “But last week he kissed me. He hasn’t brought it up since. I’m wondering if he was high when he kissed me. It makes sense”.

”I’d just ask him” Jeremy shrugged.

”And who’s Michael” Evan grinned.

“My best friend since age five” Jeremy announced. “And as of today, my riend”!

”Your ‘riend’” Evan snorted.

”I’m his Boyf, he’s my Riend” Jeremy explained. “Put it together and it’s boyfriend”.

”Oh” Evan nodded.

“JEREMY” Christine’s voice sang. “Who’s this guy”?

”Yeah” Rich scoffed.

The whole group was there, even Michael.

”Everyone line up for introductions” Jeremy called.

All six lined up.

”Evan” Jeremy sighed. “This is Christine, Chloe, Brook, Jake, Rich, and you met Michael earlier. Everyone, this is Evan Hansen. In two weeks he will be my stepbrother”.

Everyone started talking at once. It was really loud. Michael screamed for everyone to stop when Jeremy saw someone running towards them.

”Evan” a boy the same height as Jeremy called. “What are you doing here”?

”Walking with my future stepbrother” Evan mumbled.

”Jeremy” Brook smiled. “We will leave you alone. But what about community service”?

”I’ll do a late shift” Jeremy said. “Later guys”.

Everyone waved and started to walk away except for Michael. Jeremy made sure Evan was distracted before kissing Michael on the cheek. Michael grinned and started to run back to the group.

”Jeremy” Evan called. “This is Connor Murphy. Connor, Jeremy Heere”.

”Hey” Jeremy greeted.

”Hello” Connor nodded.

”My mom will be pissed if she finds out you were hanging out with us” Evan sighed.

”I’ll go home” Connor waved. “See you tomorrow Ev”.

Evan waved back and Connor walked away.

”Tall and brooding is your type” Jeremy asked.

”Short and 80s is yours” Evan retorted. “Oh god, that was mean. I’m sorry Jeremy”.

”No” Jeremy smiled. “That’s good, show your spine. Got any suggestions for dinner”?

”The diner right there” Evan pointed.

”Perfect” Jeremy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAME OUT AS ACE TO MY CLOSEST FRIEND AND SHE JUST ACCEPTED IT! IM FREAKING OUT!
> 
> *calms down*
> 
> Okay, so my friend i came out to is bi and she was super nice about it and was all proud of me and shit. So...one friend down, five to go.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Love y’all!


	4. Step Bros, Weed Bros, Tree Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Evan talk more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...I started writing like 24 hours ago and I’m on chapter four. I have a problem.
> 
> Y’all enjoy!

Evan ended up staying the night. Heidi did too. Evan took Jeremy’s bed and Jeremy took the floor.

Once Jeremy was sure that Evan was asleep he pulled his costume and crawled out his window. Jeremy started swinging through the city, just doing his spider thing.

**^_^**

Jeremy, of course, got hurt. He had around 14 Rino (yes it’s spelt wrong) gang members in him. Jeremy felt sore and his neck especially hurt.

Jeremy swung to Michael’s for first aid. Thankfully the window was unlocked and Jeremy managed to fall through and down to the couch.

”Ouch” Michael gasped, waking up. “Jeremy? What the hell man”?

Jeremy had landed on Michael.

”Sorry Michael” Jeremy groaned, pulling his mask off. “Can you do some first aid”?

Michael nodded and the two got up. Jeremy stumbled into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

”Suit off” Michael commanded.

”Stripping me already” Jeremy joked.

”I mean it Jeremy” Michael warned. “ I need to see the injuries”.

Jeremy nodded and pressed the emblem. The suit loosened and fell to the floor. He was cut up, but nothing was deep. Michael wrapped Jeremy’s ribs where the deepest cut was and went to his Boyf’s neck.

”Did someone choke you” Michael asked.

”I don’t really know” Jeremy answered, wincing as Michael cleaned another wound. “There had to be more than ten of them on me”.

”We’re discussing this in detail tomorrow” Michael stated.

Jeremy nodded and let Michael finish. Once Michael was done Jeremy pulled the suit back on and pressed the emblem. The suit tightened back to normal.

”If anyone asks say they’re hickeys” Michael said.

”Thanks Michael” Jeremy smiled. “I better get going, the Hansen’s stayed over”.

”You could just stay here tonight and leave in the morning” Michael offered.

”As tempting as that sounds” Jeremy sighed. “We can’t risk someone noticing I snuck out”.

Michael pulled Jeremy into a kiss and Jeremy hummed. He was tired, but he could give some time for Michael.

”I love you Jer” Michael whispered.

”I love you too Micha” Jeremy nodded. “I love you so much”.

Jeremy kissed Michael one last time before crawling out the window. Jeremy waved and pulled on his mask. Time to go home.

Jeremy crawled through his window and hid his suit under the bed before crashing onto the floor. He was beat

**^_^**

”Jeremy” Evan’s voice called. “Your dad said you need to get up”.

Jeremy groaned and sat up. Evan was already dressed and ready for the day.

”Morning” Jeremy yawned.

”Hi” Evan nodded. “What happened to you”.

Evan jestered to all of Jeremy’s cuts and his wrapped torso. Shit.

”I’m in a super secret fight club” Jeremy lied.

”Sure” Evan chuckled. “What happened”?

”I fell” Jeremy sighed. “I’ll be down in five minutes”.

Evan nodded and left the room. Jeremy grabbed a random shirt and jeans and pulled them on. Jeremy grabbed his costume and shoved it into his bag before going down to eat breakfast. He waved to Heidi, who set a plate in front of him.

”Morning Jeremy” Heidi smiled. “How do you think today’s gonna go”?

”Fine” Jeremy shrugged.

”Sorry” Heidi chuckled. “I do it with Evan every morning. Just habit”.

“At least you ask” Jeremy noted. “My...my birth mother barely spoke to me”.

”Hey” Heidi smiled. “I’m your new mom. I’ll always be there if you need me”.

Evan walked in, picking at the cast on his left arm. Apparently he broke it falling out of a tree. Connor’s name was written across the front, taking most of the space.

Jeremy grabbed a red sharpie from the pen drawer and wrote his name on the cast, inside the first o of Connor’s name.

”Thanks” Evan smiled.

”No problem” Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy’s dad came into the room with a frown on his face, and pants on his legs.

”The air conditionar broke” John announced. “Someone is coming to fix it tomorrow. Evan, Jeremy, today I want you two to please start cleaning out the cave, it’s going to be redone to become Evan’s bedroom”.

”Packing things up” Jeremy asked.

”Yeah” John answered. “I’ve got totes set up to put things into. They go in the basement from there. Okay”?

”Sure thing Mr. Heere” Evan smiled.

”Evan, call me John” Jeremy’s dad stated. “We’re gonna go pack up at your place Evan. Your room will be left for you, I promise”.

John and Heidi waved before walking out the door. Jeremy and Evan finished eating and cleaned up before walking to the cave.

”If you want I can take the totes down” Jeremy offered. “Cause of your arm”?

”Thanks” Evan smiled. “Is that a bench press”?

”I’ll get it” Jeremy called, running over.

Jeremy had super strength. The weights were put into a box and Jeremy carried them down to the basement. Jeremy took the whole set down and set it up for his dad to use later. Evan just stared at Jeremy.

”How strong are you” Evan cried.

”Super secret fight club” Jeremy smirked.

By noon the house was humid and warm. The boys were half way done, and Jeremy was sweating like a pig. He peeled off his shirt and continued working again.

”Can I join the fight club” Evan asked. “I wish I was that ripped”.

Jeremy looked down at his six pack and shrugged. Spider strengh was amazing. Someone knocked at the door and Jeremy went to answer. Michael was standing outside.

”Holy shit your ripped, and you healed” Michael gasped.

”Spider powers” Jeremy shrugged. “I’m not complaining”.

”Why couldn’t I have been squipped” Michael whined.

”I’m actually working” Jeremy drawled.

”I’ll help” Michael cut in. “Lead the way”.

Jeremy showed Michael to the cave, where Evan was backing boxes. Michael quickly joined the packing process as Jeremy took another load of totes down.

”So what happened” Michael asked.

”14 or so” Jeremy answered. “Not easy to fight off”.

”Wait, the fight club is real” Evan snorted.

”Its not Evan” Jeremy assured. “I’m just like this”.

With three peope working the boys were done in an hour. The room was empty, and they all sat down in the living room. Jeremy had put his shirt back on after Michael kept staring.

Someone else knocked on the door and Jeremy went to answer. It was Connor, from the night before. Jeremy welcomed Connor in and showed him to Evan. Evan worked up at his friend.

”Hi Evan” Connor greeted. “Can we talk”?

Evan nodded and walked out of the room with Connor. Jeremy turned to Michael and embraced his boyfriend.

”How much you wanna bet that they’re fucking in the kitchen” Michael asked.

”They wouldn’t do that” Jeremy chuckled.

”Jeremy” Evan called. “Do we have those little round batteries”?

”Yeah” Jeremy nodded. “Why”?

”Connor’s hearing impaired” Evan explained. “His hearing aids just died on him”.

Jeremy stood and dig out the batteries. Connor put them into his hearing aids and put them back in.

”Alright” Connor grinned. “Thank you Jeremy”.

”So...do you know ASL” Michael questioned.

”I went deaf two years ago” Connor sighed. “I know the alphabet. That’s it”.

”Cool” Michael nodded. “I’m Michael Mell by the way”.

”Connor Murphy” Connor greeted. “Will Heidi mind if I steal Evan for half an hour”?

”Go ahead” Jeremy shrugged. “I’ll cover for you Evan”.

Evan smiled and walked out the door with Connor. Jeremy walked up to his room with Michael in persuit. Michael pushed Jeremy against the wall and kissed his boyfriend.

”Jeremy” Michael whispered. “I really love you”.

”I love you too” Jeremy beamed.

Michael kissed Jeremy again and invaded his boyfriends mouth. Jeremy tried to hold back a moan and failed.

”Desperate” Michael questioned.

”Maybe a little” Jeremy chuckled.

”Want me to do something about it” Michael asked.

”Maybe” Jeremy laughed.

Michael pushed Jeremy down into his bed and hopped on top of him. Jeremy didn’t know what the hell he was doing, so he stayed quiet and just kissed Michael back. Jeremy felt Michael slip his hand inside Jeremy’s pants and stroke his length.

”Shit” Jeremy murmured. “Michael”.

”Just let me Jer” Michael whispered.

Jeremy nodded and felt himself harden. Jesus, he liked this. Michael started to leave marks on Jeremy’s collarbone.

”Micha” Jeremy gasped.

”It’s okay Jer” Michael smiled.

Michael pulled both boys pants down and rubbed their two lenghts together. This time Michael moaned.

It only went on for a few minutes at best, but it felt like forever. Both teens cried each other’s names when they came, one after the other.

”I have no regrets” Michael stated.

”Me neither” Jeremy grinned. “Let’s get cleaned up”.

They both walked into Jeremy’s bathroom and cleaned themselves up. Jeremy tossed Michael his clothes and pulled on his own. Once they were both dressed Jeremy wrapped Michael in a hug, using just a bit of his super strengh.

”Choking, not breathing” Michael gasped.

Jeremy let go and kissed Michael’s cheek. Jeremy walked over to the window and opened it up.

”Coming with” Jeremy asked.

Michael walked over and hopped into Jeremy’s back. Jeremy crawled out the window and climbed to the roof. Michael hopped off and the two sat in comfortable silence.

”You aren’t worried that someone is gonna notice that we climbed up a wall” Michael mumbled.

”Nah” Jeremy smiled. “I do this all the time”.

The two sat on the roof for an hour. They saw Evan walking down the street and waved to him.

”How’d you get up there” Evan called.

”Climbed” Jeremy answered. “You’re late”.

”We talked for awhile” Evan shrugged.

”Go inside, we’ll come down” Jeremy shooed.

Evan walked into the house and Jeremy grabbed hold of Michael and climbed back down. Evan walked into the room as Jeremy closed the window.

”I’ve gotta get home” Michael sighed. “See you later Jer”.

Jeremy waved and showed Michael out. Jeremy turned to Evan and noted that his lips were red.

”He kissed you again” Jeremy cried.

Evan nodded and grinned. Jeremy wrapped his brother in a hug before realizing that it was awkward for the two.

”Your telling me all about it over dinner” Jeremy stated.

”Okay” Evan laughed. “You have to tell me about Michael though”.

”Deal” Jeremy chuckled. “Pizza”?

**^_^**

The Hansen’s stayed over again. Jeremy got his bed this time. After pulling on his costume, he opened the window. He had yet to pull the mask on because of the heat. Jeremy was about to jump out the window when he sensed someone moving.

”Jeremy” Evan yawned. “What are you doing in the window”?

”Cooling down” Jeremy lied. “Go back to bed Evan”.

”What are you wearing” Evan asked.

”Don’t worry about it Evan” Jeremy sighed.

Of course Evan stood up and walked over. Jeremy watched the realization hit Evan.

”You’re Spider-Man” Evan squeaked.

”Yep” Jeremy nodded. “Now, please excuse me as I do my job”.

Jeremy pulled on the mask and jumped out the window. He’d pay for that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. I’m to lazy to write real notes. Have you ever seen Coneheands? It’s so stupid but so funny.
> 
> Love y’all! ❤️


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers being brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I fixed my problem. I’m feeling so much better today, let’s get this show on the road!
> 
> Enjoy<3

Evan refused to talk to Jeremy. Every single day, not a word out of him. The Hansen’s finished moving in by the end of the first week, and Evan got his new room redone for him. Still nothing.

One night, a few days after Evan got his own room, Jeremy came home with a bullet wound. It was just a graze, but it hurt like hell. Jeremy stumbled into his bathroom and went to wash the wound. Jeremy sensed someone watching him and turned. Evan was standing in the doorway.

”Hi” Jeremy mumbled.

Evan didn’t say anything. He held up a first aid kit and went to treating the wound himself. Jeremy winced at the alcohol pads sting.

”Sorry” Evan whispered.

Evan wrapped Jeremy’s arm and closed his kit. Evan stood to walk out but Jeremy stopped him.

”What did I do” Jeremy asked. “Why won’t you talk to me? We can’t be a family if you won’t talk to me”.

”I’m scared” Evan explained. “What if you snapped? What if you died? I would have known, and I didn’t stop you. That puts it on me”.

”I won’t die” Jeremy said. “I’ve always got help if things get bad, and I heal crazy quick. You don’t need to worry”.

”It’s not just that” Evan whispered.

Jeremy went to ask what he meant, but Evan walked away. Jeremy put his costume into his bag and crashed into bed.

**^_^**

Jeremy silenced his alarm and sat up. Jeremy checked his wound and thanked whatever higher power there was that he would be healed by night.

Jeremy walked down to eat breakfast and waved to his father. Jeremy grabbed an apple and sat down to eat. Heidi walked in after and ruffled Jeremy’s hair.

”Jeremy” Heidi called. “Do you think that you could go hang out with Evan today? He needs to get out of the house”.

”Sure” Jeremy nodded. “No problem”.

”Alright” Heidi grinned. “I’m off to work”.

Jeremy embraced Heidi and Evan came down to say goodbye. Heidi hugged her son and kissed John before walking out the door.

”I’ve got a case today boys” John said. “Have fun”.

Both boys were embraced before John left. Evan ate a bowl of cereal while Jeremy messed with his phone. They hadn’t been alone together since Evan found out. Jeremy went to his room and put his costume on under his clothes. After he was ready, he ran down to Evan’s room.

”Hey” Jeremy called. “Heidi said we had to go hang out together today. Where do you want to go”?

”Can we just get out of the city” Evan asked. “Climb some trees, do something without the chance of running into someone we know”.

”If you know a place” Jeremy nodded. “Let’s go”.

The two boys got into Evan’s car and started driving. Within an hour they were out of the city and in a forest.

”Where’d you find this place” Jeremy asked, walking next to Evan.

”I worked here until I broke my arm” Evan shrugged. “I like trees...so this is relaxing for me”.

”Oh” Jeremy smiled. “Do you think you can climb a tree”?

”Yeah” Evan grinned. “How about that one”?

Evan pointed to a tall oak about 100 feet away. Jeremy nodded and ran over. Evan followed behind and almost instantly started scaling the tree. He clearly knew what he was doing.

Jeremy started climbing after Evan, and thanks to his powers, he kept a decent pace. Evan stopped climbing near the top and Jeremy sat on the branch next to him.

”This is amazing” Jeremy said. “But my idea of climbing is up a sky scraper in New York”.

“Wanna get ice cream” Evan asked.

”Sure” Jeremy grinned. “Race ya down the tree”!

Jeremy jumped off the tree branch he was on and let gravity do it’s job. Jeremy attached a web to a branch as he fell to slow his fall. Jeremy landed in a superhero pose and looked up to Evan. He had barely moved.

”YOU OKAY” Evan called.

”I’M PERFECT” Jeremy replied.

Once Evan was down they drove back home and walked to an ice cream shop. They decided to continue the walk while eating.

”So how do you stick to things” Evan asked, throwing his cup away.

”Follow me” Jeremy grinned.

The two walked into an alley and Jeremy hopped onto a wall. Jeremy crawled around before before hopping down.

”I really don’t know how” Jeremy sighed.

Jeremy’s phone buzzed. Brooke needed help with a crime. Jeremy pulled out his gloves and mask and put them on.

”I’ve got to go help Thor with a crime” Jeremy muttered, putting his clothes into his backpack. “Can you take my bag back for me? I’ll be home ASAP”.

”I guess” Evan mumbled.

Jeremy waved before running up the side of a building. The powered teen swung off to meet Brook. For some reason, no one was around. Just Brooke and around ten Rino goons.

Jeremy lured the bigger ones away from Brooke and danced around them. Jeremy saw a red hoodie hiding in a bush and mentally cursed. Michael was taking pictures.

The biggest mistake was getting distracted, because Jeremy got slammed in the face.

”Really” Jeremy snapped. “God, you all are idiots”.

Jeremy grabbed hold of one idiots ankles and swung him around. He knocked down all his buddies in the process. Jeremy knocked all of them unconscious before going to help Brooke. Jeremy took down two more idiots, only getting kicked in the leg once, while Brooke used her hammer Myue-Muh (yes she calls it that) and hit the last cronie over the head. The hammer only helped her aim better with her lightning strikes.

Jeremy webbed all the gang members down as everyone else came by.

”We do realize it was a setup, right” Christine asked.

”Why do they try” Chloe asked. “They know we can take them”.

”Clones” Michael offered, walking over. “This is the biggest gang in the area. Suddenly we’ve got superheroes to deal with? Maybe they want to make evil clones of you”?

”Where did you get that idea” Jake snorted.

”This paper that says ‘Clone the supers’” Michael responded, holding a paper up. “And concidering the fact that the gang symbol is literally on the paper, I’d say I’m right”.

”So we just don’t let them get hold of us” Rich muttered. “Cloning isn’t possible as it is, and if it was, they would need us to do it”.

”Michael can I talk to you for a moment” Jeremy questioned.

Michael nodded and Jeremy pulled him away from the group.

”What the hell are you doing here” Jeremy hissed. “If anyone finds out that you know me or the others, they will fucking target you. Michael, I don’t want to play this card, but you’ve got to listen to me and stay away from this shit. Rino is bad news, I don’t want you getting hurt”.

”I don’t plan on joining your secret boy band” Michael scoffed. “But I want to play reporter. I want to get pictures, have insight through the news. I’ve been doing this since before I knew about who’s under the mask. I won’t stop now”.

”Just promise that you’ll not throw yourself into danger” Jeremy whispered. “I still need my night nurse”.

”I love you Jer” Michael chuckled.

”Love you too Micha” Jeremy beamed.

The two walked back over to the group and looked to Brooke, she was like the leader of the group.

”Tinkerer needs to meet with Rich, Jeremy, and Michael today” Brooke announced. “Michael, I have no clue why”.

”Can I get a picture of you six for work” Michael asked. “Just, act all tired of the fight. Don’t look at the camera”.

Four out of the five who could fly took off to the air. Jeremy spun a web to hang from, and Brooke stood center as leader. Michael took his picture and nodded to the six.

”What’s your name” Michael asked. “Yeah the group is Subway Soup or Hero, but what about the actual name of the group”?

”I dunno” Brook shrugged. “Any suggestions”?

”Defenders” Christine offered.

”Revengers” Rich grinned.

”X Force” Jake tried.

”Justice League” Chloe shrugged.

”How about Avengers” Jeremy asked. “Robert Downey Jr. once in a movie said something along the lines of ‘If we can’t protect the world, we sure as hell will avenge it’”.

”All in favor of Avengers” Brooke called.

Everyone raiser their hand. Michael nodded and looked over to Jeremy. Everyone dispersed and Rich started flying ahead to Mr. Rey’s. Michael hung onto Jeremy as the taller boy swung off.

Rich was already leaving by the time the boys arrived. Stupid flying powers. Jeremy crawled through the window and put Michael down. His nose felt funny.

”Jeremy” Mr. Rey’s greeted. “Michael! Good to see you boys. Jeremy, I made the spider drone”.

”Really” Jeremy cried. “That’s awesome”.

Mr. Rey’s attached the drone to the emblem of the suit. It stuck like magnets.

”Its voice activated Jeremy” Mr. Rey’s explained. “And the emblem still works over the drone. So I didn’t have to make a new suit”.

Jeremy nodded and smiled at Michael. Then he remembered that Michael couldn’t see him because of the mask and looked down.

”Now Michael” Mr. Rey’s grinned. “I just have some defense gadgets for you. Since this is a dangerous job. I made you electric disks, you throw them and they electricuit whatever they hit. And I made you a tracker”.

”Everyone has one” Jeremy added. “So if someone’s missing we can be tracked down, or at least the suit can be”.

”Where do we put mine” Michael asked.

“Glasses” Mr. Rey’s pointed.

Michael handed over his glasses and Mr. Rey’s attached the tracker. Michael got his glasses back and put them on. The teen was also handed a container full of the disks.

Jeremy thanked Tinkerer and took Michael home. Michael, still being scared of heights, buried his face into Jeremy’s back as they swung around the city. Jeremy dropped Michael off before going home.

Jeremy changed and pulled off the mask before going down to see Evan. Jeremy knocked on his brothers door and waited, were they brothers before the wedding?

”Holy shit what happened to your face” Evan cried.

Evna pulled Jeremy into the room and sat him down. Evan wiped down Jeremy’s face with an alcohol pad, and prodded his nose.

”It’s not broken” Evan muttered. “But it was bleeding”.

”That’s why I felt funny” Jeremy gasped. “I got punched in the face”.

”I’m sorry Jeremy” Evan sighed.

”It’s not your fault I got socked in the face” Jeremy noted.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away” Evan clarified. “I was scared that you would hurt me or my mom when I first found out. But you’re right, we can’t be family if we’re keeping secrets and not talking to each other. If we’re gonna be brothers, we tell each other the truth”.

”Okay” Jeremy nodded.

”I didn’t fall out of that tree” Evan confessed. “I let go. Only Connor and you know, just like how Michael and I know about your powers”.

”What makes you think that Michael knows” Jeremy asked.

”I’m not stupid, you do realize that you were on the roof together, without any footholds to climb up with. He knows”.

”Why not tell Heidi about what happened” Jeremy asked. “When I was squipped, I hated my life so much that I wanted to die, I told Michael and my dad about it after the accident, some therapy helped get me back on track and now I’m okay”.

”I already go to therapy weekly” Evan shrugged. “Also, what does being ‘squipped’ mean”?

**^_^**

That night when John and Heidi returned home, the boys were watching TV in the living room together. Michael had come over to eat dinner with them, but left to drop off pictures after.

”I’m glad that they’re getting along again” Heidi smiled. “They wouldn’t even look at each other for over a week”.

”Are they asleep” John asked.

”Yeah” Heidi chuckled. “Let them sleep, tomorrow is a big day for all of us”.

”I can’t wait” John grinned.


	6. Church Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansen/Heere wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this chapter is gonna be nonsense, I’ve got no plans.
> 
> Good luck!

Jeremy rolled over in his sleep, and was going to fall to the floor, but his spider senses woke him in time to have him catch himself. According to Jeremy’s phone it was past noon. Wait...

”Evan” Jeremy screamed. “We’re gonna be late”!

”Late for what” Evan yawned.

”Our parents wedding” Jeremy cried, picking Evan up. “Let’s go”!

”Put me down” Evan screeched. “Seriously Jeremy, let me go”!

Jeremy dropped Evan and ran to his room. Both parents already left. They were late. They would be unless they left without eating. Wait...maybe there was a way.

Jeremy grabbed his tux and threw it into his bag. He pulled on the spider suit and ran back downstairs. Evan was dressed and eating an apple.

”What are you doing” Evan asked.

”We’re gonna be late unless we swing” Jeremy sighed. “It’s the fastest way”.

”I don’t think this is a good idea” Evan mumbled.

”Get your tux in the bag and lets go” Jeremy commanded, grabbing a granola bar.

Evan ran to his room and came back with his tux. Jeremy pulled on his mask and ran to his bedroom. Evan followed and climbed to Jeremy like Michael did. Jeremy jumped out the window and Evan screamed.

”I hate this” Evan cried.

”Is it that bad” Jeremy asked. “I find it relaxing”.

Jeremy went as fast as he could and climbed down the bell tower of the church. Evan helped sneak Jeremy into their dressing room and they both rushed to change. Both had messy hair and didn’t know how to tie a tie. They were screwed.

”Hey Jer” Michael’s voice called.

”What the hell are you doing here” Jeremy jumped. “Not that I don’t mind, just...why”?

”We’ve been friends since we were five dude” Michael laughed. “I’m coming to your dad’s wedding. Let me save your asses”.

Michael did both ties and fixed their hair. Jeremy thought that Michael looked nice in the red button up and dress pants. Jeremy and Evan thanked Michael as the boy left.

”Boys” Jenny, one of Heidi’s friends in the wedding called. “Everyone’s ready, lets go”.

”We’re coming Mrs. Kleinman” Evan sighed.

Evan was handed the rings and Jeremy was shown to Heidi. He was walking her down. Heidi looked awesome.

”You okay” Jeremy asked.

”Just nerves honey” Heidi smiled.

Jeremy wrapped Heidi in a hug and thankfully she hugged back.

Thank you Jeremy” Heidi whispered.

”No problem Hei-err, Mom” Jeremy chuckled.

Heidi grinned and wrapped Jeremy into another hug. Then the music started and Jeremy stood behind Evan and his friend Jared.

”Why am I walking with you Evan” Jared asked.

”Becuase no one else would do it” Evan chided.

Evan and Jared walked down the aisle and Jeremy felt himself getting anxious. Jeremy started to walk with Heidi and blocked out everyone who was watching. Jeremy’s dad took Heidi’s arm and Jeremy stood next to Evan. The music ended and the wedding began.

**^_^**

The reception was full of people, lots of people from John’s work and Heidi’s. Jeremy and Evan avoided everyone they could. Then Connor showed up and pulled his boyfriend away. Jeremy just sat at the wedding party’s table and watched people talk.

John and Heidi’s first dance was done sooner than Jeremy thought. Soon everyone was dancing, even Evan and Connor were dancing in the corner. Jeremy just sighed.

”Why the long face” Michael asked, walking over.

”Nothing” Jeremy smiled. “Just watching”.

”Ya wanna dance Jer” Michael chuckled. “I’ve been waiting all night”.

Jeremy laughed and grabbed Michael’s hand. They walked out to the dance floor and Jeremy danced with Michael.

”You should go up and sing” Michael grinned.

”I can’t sing” Jeremy scoffed.

”Bullshit” Michael laughed. “Just do it”.

Michael started dragging Jeremy over to the stage but they ran into the other Avengers and stopped to talk. That gave Jeremy time to pick a song.

”Hey” Michael called. “How about we all help Jeremy go up and sing”?

”What song” Christine asked.

”Voices in my Head” Jeremy grinned.

”Yeah” Brook squealed. “Let’s get Evan in on it”.

The group pulled Jared and Evan over and Jeremy walked up to the stage.

”Umm...hi everyone” Jeremy waved. “I’m Jeremy Heere, John’s son”.

”And we’re all of Jeremy’s friends” Michael added.

”Right” Jeremy laughed. “So...to celebrate my parents love, we are gonna sing a love song. This is called Voices in my Head”.

Jared played the song from his phone over the speakers. Jeremy started to get nervous but managed to keep cool.

“You gotta buy him a rose” Jared sang. “Compliment him on his clothes”.

“Say you appreciate that he’s smart” Evan continued.

”Nah man” Rich chuckled. “Tell him that he excites you sexually”.

”And that’s the way you get to his heart” the three belted our. “Trust me I know how it’s gonna go! Listen and oh”!

“And all that there are voices in my ear” Jeremy started. “I guess these never disappear. I’ll let them squeal and I will deal and make up my own mind. Might have voices in my head, but now they’re just the normal kind. Voices in my head, but they’re the normal kind”.

”Just summon strengh from within” Christine sang.

”Don’t get hung up on your skin” Brook added.

”He probably thinks that acne is hot” Chloe grinned.

”I’ll throw you a rope home slice” Jake continued. “If you need some dope advice”.

“Now march on over and give him a shot” the four sang. “Buddy you’ll see, it’ll go perfectly. If you listen to me, me, me”!

”And there are voices all around” Jeremy smiled. “And you can never mute the sound. They scream and shout, I tune ‘em out and make up my own mind. Might still have voices in my head but now they’re just the normal kind! Voices in my head, but now they’re the normal kind”!

”I still remember how it felt” Michael said. “It’s embarrassing to find out, deep down I want things to be easy”.

”Yeah” Jeremy sighed. “But who wants things to be hard? Look, I almost destroyed the school...maybe all of human civilization...I know the last thing I deserve is another shot, but, um-”

”Just...say what’s on your mind, Jeremy” Michael grinned.

“Lunch” Jeremy asked, taking Michael’s hand. “Just the two of us”?

”And any voices in our heads” Michael sang, intertwining their fingers.

”Their may be voices in our heads” Jeremy nodded. “But I swear, the voices there, will be the regular kind”.

”Me and the voices in my head, have made up our collective mind” Michael smiled.

“What do they say we should do” Jeremy asked.

”I think that all of us want” Michael chuckled. “To go out with you”.

They’re are voices in my head” Everyone belted out. “So many voices in my head. And they can yell and hurt like hell but I know that I’ll be fine”!

”I still have” Jeremy continued.

”Voices in my head” the group sang.

”Yeah there are”!

”Voices in my Head”!

“Of all the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine”!

“Jeremy” Connor hissed, no one noticed him coming up.

”The loudest one is mine” Jeremy sang.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily”!

”The loudest one is mine”!

“Jeremy”!

”Na nananana nanana na nana na” the group chanted. “Na nananana nanana na nana na! Na nananana nanana na nana na”!

”Let’s go” Jeremy hollered.

”C-c-c-c’mon! C-c-c-c’mon, lets go” Michael sang.

“C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go” Jeremy repeated.

“C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go” the group shouted. “C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go! C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go! C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s GO“!

The music stopped and the crowd clapped. The ten teens walked off the strange and let the band continue playing. Heidi and John ran over.

”That was beautiful boys” Heidi squealed.

”Can I ask what the acting was for” John adked, pointing between Jeremy and Michael’s still intertwined hands.

”It wasn’t acting Dad” Jeremy sighed. “I actually am dating Michael. We have been since I met Evan”.

”Alright then” John nodded. “Be safe tonight kids”.

John and Heidi walked away and Jeremy turned to Michael.

“Did your dad just tell us to be safe” Michael snorted.

”He meant sex, right” Jeremy wondered aloud.

”Your dad just told us to be safe” Michael laughed. “Oh my god this is perfect”.

”Michael”?

”Yeah”?

”Michael”?

”What”?

”Michael”.

”Oh...”

Jeremy watched realization hit him.

”Well what the fuck are we doing here” Micael cried. “Let’s go get stoned and fuck! He gave us permission”!

”I need to grab my bag” Jeremy mumbled. “But we can leave after that. I was staying the night at your place as it was”.

Jeremy ran back to the table and grabbed his bag. Michael ran out the door with Jeremy on his tail. The two drove back to Michael’s and ran down to his basement bedroom. Almost instantly Jeremy was pressed against the wall with Michael’s lips on his. It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all enjoy the nonsense? I have a rep of heavily mentioning sex, but never making it smutty. I changed it up a chapter or two ago with the hand jobs thing, but that wasn’t detailed. All of this is just my way of keeping the raiting at Teen...
> 
> Later!


	7. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff time bitches! Maybe some angst...yeah, mostly angst.

Jeremy felt Michael’s arms snake around his body. It was comforting. But Jeremy had a job, he already skipped out the night prior.

Jeremy pulled away from Michael and pulled on the spider suit. Duty calls. Jeremy climbed out the window and into the night.

**^_^**

Jeremy crept back into the room around four o’clock. Michael was still asleep. Jeremy put the suit away and climbed back into bed. Jeremy curled up to Michael and ignored the pain on his back.

”Where were you” Michael asked, apparently not asleep.

”When did you wake up” Jeremy questioned.

”Around one” Michael answered. “Where were you”?

”Spidering around” Jeremy shrugged. “I already skipped last night”.

”Can the world not go two days without Spider-Man” Michael whined. “I literally just took your v-card a few hours ago. You deserve the break”.

”Sorry Michael” Jeremy whispered. “I love you”.

”Love you too” Michael grinned.

 Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy and Jeremy hissed. Michael sat up and pulled Jeremy into the bathroom.

”What happened” Michael demanded.

”I was unconscious and fell off a building” Jeremy mumbled.

”Your so lucky” Michael whispered. “I don’t think anything broke. Jer, you’ve gotta stop hurting yourself”.

”Michael” Jeremy choked out. “I was two seconds from getting into the Rino gang. I would have known who the hell we target for taking them down”.

”There is dozens of gangs in the city” Michael sighed. “Why target this one”?

Jeremy felt the tears welling in his eyes before he could think properly. Michael wrapped Jeremy in a hug and tried to calm him down.

”They killed my mom” Jeremy whispered. “The sign was written in her blood. I didn’t know what it meant until this. Michael, I’ve gotta do this”.

”Slow down before you kill yourself” Michael begged. “Strategize some sort of plan before jumping out the window. What happened to your mom sucked, but I need you to still come home Jer”.

”I’ve gotta do it Micha” Jeremy sobbed. “My mom left, then she got murdered. I was seven.”

”I know Jeremy” Michael whispered. “Let’s go back to bed and talk once you’ve healed a little and aren’t sleep deprived.”

Jeremy nodded and let Michael lead him back to bed. Jeremy closed his eyes and burrowed into Michael’s chest. In the morning they’d talk.

**^_^**

”Good news” Michael grinned. “Your back is healing.”

”Great” Jeremy nodded.

”Are you okay Jer” Michael asked, handing the taller boy a pancake.

”I shouldn’t be thinking about her anymore” Jeremy muttered. “She left us, then she got killed. It’s not my fault, but I feel awful.”

”She’s your mom Jer” Michael murmured. “You’re gonna miss her. Amy Heere wasn’t a great mom, but she was your mom. You have the right to miss her.”

”Morning boys” Michael’s moms called.

”Morning Mrs. and Mrs. Mell” Jeremy smiled.

 Grace Mell was Michael’s birth mother. They looked quite alike. Emily Mell married Grace the moment it was legal, but they had already had Michael, so their life was set into motion. All that changed was Emily’s last name.

”Hello Jeremy” Emily beamed. “How are you boys doing? Have fun at the wedding?”

”Yeah” Michael nodded. “I uh, I want to tell you guys something.”

“Are you okay dear” Grace asked.

”I’m fine” Michael chuckled, he never seemed this antsy. “It just...Jeremy and I are dating.”

”We aren’t blind Mikey” Emily laughed. “I watch you to stare at each other. I’m glad you said something Michael, just promise to be safe.”

Jeremy shoveled pancake into his mouth to keep from laughing. Michael nodded and made plates for his moms. Michael sat down next to Jeremy and stole a bite of Jeremy’s plate.

”That’s mine” Jeremy whined.

”I cooked” Michael grinned. “This is my right.”

The two boys finished eating and Jeremy packed up his things. Michael showed him to the door.

”Don’t so anything stupid Jer” Michael warned.

Jeremy nodded and kissed Michael before walking away. Michael closed the door and Jeremy ran. He was gonna do something stupid.

**^_^**

Jeremy was back in the sky scraper from last night. He had been hit over the head and dropped to the ground before, now he was ready.

Jeremy snuck past security guards and made it to his destination. The big office room. Jeremy opened the door and slipped inside.

“Spider-Man” a man called. “How kind of you to stop by.”

Jeremy knew that voice from somewhere. Jeremy turned and faced the man. He looked vaguely familiar. But Jeremy didn’t know why.

”Who are you” Jeremy questioned.

”My name is Patrick” the man greeted. “Patrick S. Quail.”

“And you run Rino” Jeremy asked.

”I wasn’t the first in charge, but now I am” Patrick explained. “I have an interest in you, please, have a drink.”

”How do I know this drink isn’t poison or something” Jeremy demanded.

”It’s not alcohol” Patrick shrugged, passing over a glass. “It would be rude to refuse.”

Jeremy lifted the mask to his nose and sniffed the glass. It didn’t smell. His spider sense wasn’t blaring. It must be safe. Jeremy downed the drink and pulled the mask back down. He was smart and held the glass above him when pouring the drink. No DNA on it.

”Do you have any reason for coming” Patrick asked.

”Just seeing who this public figure was” Jeremy smiled. “Do you mind if I take the window out?”

”Be my guest” Patrick waved.

Jeremy jumped out the window and started to swing home. Half way back his webs cut out.

”What the hell” Jeremy cried.

Jeremy activated the mesh wings and glided down. He was in Michael’s neighborhood. Jeremy climbed to the roof of a house and started jumping to Michael’s. His leaping was getting worse. He wasn’t going as high or as far compared to normal. Once at Michael’s Jeremy jumped down and opened the window. Michael was playing Mario Maker. Jeremy went to crawl down the wall, but his fingers slipped and he crashed to the floor.

”Jeremy” Michael gasped. “What’s going on?”

”I did something stupid” Jeremy whispered. “I’m losing my powers.”

”Seriously” Michael mumbled.

”No more webs or wall crawling” Jeremy nodded. “Do I still have clothes here?”

Michael handed over Jeremy’s clothes and pushed Jeremy into the bathroom. The tall teen changed and walked back out, suit in hand.

_Accessing memory files ****_

”Oh no” Jeremy groaned.

Something shocked Jeremy and the boy crashed to the floor. His head was speaking to him. Jeremy watched as the blue figure formed around him.

”I told you that you couldn’t get rid of me Jeremy” Squip laughed. “Now, we are going to Squip everyone, including Michael, because apparently he is the goal now.”

”Michael” Jeremy cried. “The Squip is back!”

Michael nodded and ran to the fridge. He pulled out the Mountain Dew Red and forced Jeremy to drink it. The Squip just laughed.

”Patrick made more barriers than that” Squip grinned.

”We need to get to Mr. Rey’s” Jeremy whispered.

Jeremy went to get up, but he couldn’t move. Michael scooped Jeremy up and carried him to Michael’s car. Of course the Squip chose that moment to make Jeremy black out.

**^_^**

Jeremy shot awake and looked around. Everyone was there. Jeremy’s head hurt like hell, but the Squip was gone.

”What happened” Jeremy asked.

”Mr. Rey’s deactivated the Squip” Christine sighed. “How do you feel?”

”Like shit” Jeremy said. “I think my powers are coming back.”

”What did you do Jeremy” Chloe demanded. “How did your Squip activate?”

”I found out who’s running Rino” Jeremy confessed. “His name is Patrick Quail.”

”I’ll look him up” Mr. Rey’s stated. “Jeremy, you are lucky the Squip didn’t try to kill you.”

”It just wanted to Squip the rest of you” Jeremy recalled. “But it looked weak. Hurt even.”

”You destroyed part of the Squip when you deactivated it the first time” Mr. Rey’s explained. “Now it’s completely broken, inactive that is, but still in your brain.”

“Am I good to go” Jeremy asked.

”Test your powers” Mr. Rey’s commanded.

Jeremy nodded and stood up. The boy climbed the wall effortlessly. Jeremy hung from a web and flipped to the ground. Jeremy felt his neck tingle and caught Brooke’s arm that was about to pinch him.

”Everything is good” Mr. Rey’s nodded.

The seven teens left the house and Michael embraced Jeremy. Jeremy started crying into Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Michael” Jeremy sobbed. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Jer, I’m pissed” Michael whispered. “But I understand the stiuation, so I’m not gonna shut you out. I love you, but you’re a fucking idiot. I’m gonna take you home Jer, okay?”

”Thank you Michael” Jeremy mumbled. “I love you too.”

Michael held Jeremy’s hand the whole ride home. Jeremy felt sick from his powers coming back at full force. Michael handed Jeremy a bag that held his suit. Jeremy kissed Michael’s nose before stepping out. Michael drove away and Jeremy walked inside.

”How was Michael’s” Evan asked.

”Good” Jeremy nodded. “How was Connor’s?”

“Good” Evan smiled. “Mom and John won’t be back until next week, they left us money for food.”

”Okay” Jeremy sighed. “I’m not feeling great, I’m gonna take a nap.”

Jeremy walked by Evan and felt his brother embrace him. Jeremy returned the hug and wondered what brought it on.

“Michael called and told me what happened” Evan explained. “You’ve got your powers again, right?”

”Thankfully” Jeremy grinned. “I seriously need that nap though, I’ll see you later.”

Jeremy walked to his room and crashed into bed. Fuck he was tired.


	8. Quad Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/Brooke, Jeremy/Michael, Rich/Jake, and Connor/Evan
> 
> It’s a chat that leads to a date. This chat is no superhero business. They won’t mention it. They will only say community service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I’m dying inside, maybe this’ll help me?

**No One Is Straight**

**_Player1 added Evan to the group._  
**

**_Evan changed their name to TreeBoi._ **

**_TreeBoi added Connor to the group._ **

**_Connor changed their name to GayEmo._ **

**Player1: Everyone, I added my bro and his hoe!**

**GayEmo: Fuck you heere! Thank god I can’t hear you!**

**FireFly: i dont get it...**

**TreeBoi: Connor’s deaf**

**GayEmo: I prefer the term “hearing went to shit,” Ev.**

**TreeBoi: Fine. Connor’s hearing went to shit.**

**DarkCloud: Rich, babe...pls tell me that’s you downstairs...**

**FireFly: ye! It’s ya boi!**

**Player2: This is so effing gay**

**Player1: Mikey, you’re the definition of gay.**

**Player2: gay for you Jer Bear!**

**SmartBlonde: hows the honeymoon going boys? (Jer and Ev, not any of you other losers)**

**Cmyvalentine: Yeah, we throwing a party?**

**TreeBoi: We’re just chillin.**

**Player1: DONT FUCKING SAY THAT WORD!**

**Player2: DONT SAY THAT!!!1!!**

**FireFly: fu Ev!**

**DarkCloud: that’s not a good word**

**Cmyvalentine: please don’t say that.**

**SmartBlonde: don’t say that Ev. Please.**

**GayEmo: What’s wrong? What word??**

**TreeBoi: Jeremy actually screamed that through the vents to me.**

**Player1: Forgive me lord, for I have sinned. Chill. We don’t say that word. Ever!**

**GayEmo: tf heere? Wat wrong with that?**

**Player2: long ass story Con. Anyway, is Christine here?**

**CC: I LOVE PLAY REHEARSAL!**

**Player2: there she is! :)**

**TreeBoi: can I add a friend?**

**GayEmo: NOT HIM!**

**FireFly: go 4 it my dude.**

_**TreeBoi added Jared to the group.** _

_**Jared changed their name to TheInsanelyCoolJK.** _

**TheInsanelyCoolJK: sup fuckers! Who’s all here?**

**TreeBoi: You, me, Con, Jeremy, Michael, Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Rich, and Jake.**

**TheInsanelyCoolJK: WEDDING FRIENDS! GREETINGS!**

**Player2: We should do a quad date. All the couples in the group just go out. Who’s in?**

**FireFly: wat bout CC and Jared?**

**CC: Jared, wanna go out with me?**

**TheInsanelyCoolJK: Sorry, I’m gay. No offense.**

**CC: no biggie. I’ll sit out and do some community service for y’all.**

**Player1: everyone meet at the mall in an hour. See y’all then! Dress nice!**

**Plater2: but not to nice!**

Jeremy closed his phone and went to get ready. Jeremy pulled on a blue t-shirt and put a brown jacket over it. Jeremy went and jelled his hair to tame it. Jeremy ran down to Evan’s room and knocked. Evan opened the door and let his brother in.

Evan’s room was painted sky blue. All of his furniture was white. And his sheets were grey. Evan himself, for once wasn’t wearing blue. He had a white t-shirt on and a black jacket over it. He actually had jeans on instead of khakis and Jeremy nodded at the change.

”Ready” Jeremy asked.

”Yeah” Evan smiled. “But why are we leaving so early? We don’t have to leave for awhile still.”

”I want to be the responsible one and show up early” Jeremy shrugged. “Wanna know something weird?”

“Spider-Man is afraid of heights” Evan tried.

”No” Jeremy chuckled. “I’ve been dating Michael for two and a half weeks, and we’ve only gone on one date.”

 “I’ve been kinda dating Connor for the past week and a half” Evan smiled. “We haven’t gone out yet.”

”We’re honestly just gonna split up when we get there” Jeremy sighed. “I think that you’ll be able to spend time with Connor.”

”Let’s roll” Evan grinned.

“No one says that” Jeremy cried, walking out the door. “God, I can’t believe you’re my brother.”

”Afarid that I’m too chill” Evan joked.

Jeremy stopped dead and looked Evan in the eyes. Jeremy was afarid of a word, what next?

”Please don’t say that word around me” Jeremy whispered. “That’s all the Squip was about, making me more...that. I almost destroyed my school, because I wanted to be popular. Please Evan, this isn’t a joke.”

“Okay” Evan nodded. “Sorry Jeremy.”

The two continued walking in silence. They arrived at the mall ten minutes ahead of schedule. The next person to show was Connor. He hung by Evan while they waited.

”Jeremy” Michael’s voice cheered.

Jeremy looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. Michael kept at Jeremy’s side as the others treckeled in. Once everyone had arrived, they split into groups and started walking around.

”How are you today” Michael beamed.

”I’m great” Jeremy murmured. “Swung around for a few hours today, all that fun jazz.”

”How the hell do you manage in this heat” Michael asked.

”I don’t know” Jeremy shrugged. “Follow me.”

The pair walked outside and Jeremy climbed up to the roof with Michael clinging to him. There was a perfect view of the city from there. Jeremy let Michael sit next to him and watched the sun set.

”Now imagine it from thirty stories up” Jeremy grinned.

”This is high enough” Michael whispered.

”Wanna head back in” Jeremy questioned.

”Please” Michael nodded.

Jeremy chuckled as Michael clinged for dear life while the powered boy got them down. The two walked back inside and started walking around.

”Are Rich and Jake doing karaoke” Michael gasped.

Sure enough, the two boys were belting their hearts out. Jeremy and Michael walked in to watch. Chloe and Brooke were watching too. Rich and Jake we’re almost done with the song.

”No homo” the two sang.

”Were they singing the Bro Duet” Jeremy mumbled.

”Yes” Michael chuckled. “What do you want to sing?”

”Nothing” Jeremy stated.

”Please” Michael begged. “What about that song we wrote before the whole Squip incident? Two Player Game?”

”We don’t have music” Jeremy hissed.

”We’re doing it” Michael grinned.

Michael signed the two up before Jeremy could protest. Jeremy waited as other people came on to sing, most were good. Jeremy wasn’t that great.

”Alright” the shop owner smiled. “Next up we have Boyf, they are singing an original song, a cappella. Come on up Boyf.”

Michael dragged Jeremy up with him and the two were handed microphones.

”Fair warning we wrote this while playing a video game” Michael laughed. “And were cringe kings”.

“Yeah” Jeremy agreed. “We call this song Two Player Game.”

”Apocolyps of the Damned” Michael started.

”Level nine” Jeremy added.

”The Cafetorium” The pair said together. “Find the bad guy, push him aside. Then move on forward with your friend at your side! It’s a two player game, so when you make an attack, you know you gotta brother gonna have your back. Then you stay on track and-AH! Remain on course! And if they give you a smack you-GAH! You use your force. And if you leave your brother behind it’s lane, cause it’s an effed up world but it’s a two player game hey!”

”Dude you are cooler than a vintage cassette” Michael sang. “It’s just that no one else but me gets that yet! You’re just a nothing in his high school scheme. But it’s no big, cause you and I are a team. We like out of print games, retro skates, got a Pac-Man tattoo! Nobody here appreciates, but soon we’ll be together where they do. Cause guys like us are cool in college, cool in college, this I know. Guys like us are cool in college, we rule in college, listen bro. High school is hell, but we navigate it well, cause what we do, is we make it a two player game.”

“Zombie” both cried. “Watch out! Ah! Wah! Ugh!”

”As losers we have fought together for years” Jeremy continued. “Both Nintendo zombies and our popular peers. Now I’m stuck on a level and I wanna move on.”

”Just wait two years whereupon” Michael sang. “You’ll realize guys like us are cool in college, cool in college, won’t be lame.”

”Dude I know, I get it” Jeremy sighed. “Guys Like is are cool in college, but we’re not in college.”

”All the same” Michael belted our. “High school is wack, but we have each other’s back. It’s me and you, we make it a two player game!”

“Gah” both cried. “Oh! Zombie! Blood! Claws! Pause!”

”You know that you are my favorite person” Jeremy smiled. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t still dream.”

”Is it really true” Michael gasped. “I’m your favowite person?”

”Yeah” Jeremy laughed. “We’re never not gonna be a team. High school is shit, and you’ve gotta help me conquer it! It’s just eat we do.”

”We make it a two player game” the pair sang. “Find the bad guy push em aside...then move on forward with your friend at your side...it’s a two player game, so when they make an attack...you know you’ve gotta brother gonna have your back! Then you stay on track and-AH-remain on course! And if they give you a smack you-GAH-you use your force. And if you leave your brother behind it’s lame! Cause it’s an effed up world but it’s a two player game, hey! Two player game! Two player game! Hey, hey, hey!”

The small crowd started clapping and the couple bows before running back down. Chloe and Brooke grinned at the pair as they sat down.

”You can tell that you two wrote it” Chloe nodded.

”Be nice” Brooke hissed. “It was actually great. Nice job guys.”

”Thanks” Michael smiled. “Wanna Go Jer?”

Jeremy nodded and the two left. They walked around for awhile more before they agreed to walk home. The sun had finally set and the humidity was down. It was peaceful. Jeremy decided to stop into Michael’s to say hi to the Mell family before going home himself.

”Mikey” Emily called. “You’ve got a letter from Quail Inc. I’m so proud hon!”

“Where’s Mom” Michael asked.

“Grandma is sick” Emily explained. “Open the letter!”

Jeremy watched Michael tear open the letter. Jeremy judged him to read aloud.

”Dear Mr. Mell” Michael began. “Hi, my name is Patrick S. Quail, CEO of Quail Inc. I’ve wrote this to offer you an internship along with one other young mind of your choosing. Report to Quail Tower in Manhattan on the first of July at 9:00am to begin work. If you don’t want this internship, please send a reply to the address listed. Thank you for your time, I hope to see you at the tower. Signed Patrick S. Quail.”

”That’s amazing” Emily squealed. “Honey! Who are you gonna bring?”

”Jer” Michael asked. “I know you’ve got a thing with Quail.”

”Brooke would be better” Jeremy protested. “She’s smarter than me.”

“I’ll ask her tomorrow” Michael nodded.

”Do you want to stay the night Jeremy” Emily questioned.

”If you don’t mind” Jeremy smiled.

”Go on boys” Emily grinned. “Don’t stay up too late!”

The two agreed to the terms and ran down to Michael’s basement.

**Evan**

**Jeremy: I’m staying at Michael’s house, don’t wait up brother!**

**Evan: Okay, see ya tomorrow!**

Jeremy put down his backpack he always carried and watched Michael take it away.

”No Spidey tonight” Michael warned. “Every time you stay over you leave and come back beat and bruised.”

”Okay Micha” Jeremy sighed.

Michael locked the door that lead to the basement and wrapped the taller boy in a hug. Jeremy pulled Michael’s head up and pressed their lips together.

”I kinda want you to fuck with me” Michael whispered, grinding against Jeremy.

”We just got here” Jeremy laughed. “Later?”

”Deal” Michael sighed. “Who was your first celebrity crush?”

”I think it was Taylor Swift, back when she wrote good quality music” Jeremy mumbled, flopping down on Michael’s bed. “You?”

”I went through a fucking phase of liking Chris Evans, Hemsworth, and Pratt” Michael sighed. “But now it’s Tom Holland. Seriously, I’d ditch you for him any day of the week.”

”Fuck you” Jeremy whined.

”You would too” Michael warned.

”I’d leave you for Grant Gustin” Jeremy laughed.

”Gross” Michael shuddered. “Jeremy, lemme smash.”

”Have you no patience” Jeremy snorted.

”I vowed the moment that you asked me out I would not masturbate” Michael stated. “Not while I’ve got a perfectly good Spidey at my disposal.”

”You’re so fucking gay” Jeremy laughed. “I thought you would want to get high first.”

”Okay, Let’s get high” Michael grinned.

Half an hour later they were both stoned as fuck. Jeremy thought he was smelling green. The only thing keeping his head on was his spider senses.

”Let’s fuck” Jeremy babbled. “Kiss me Michael.”

Michael stumbled over from his dresser and went to kissing his boyfriend. Another long night, totally worth the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I start singing musical songs in my bathroom and someone yells at me to stop. Yeah...I was screaming Michael in the Bathroom today...it didn’t go well.


	9. Vacation: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s high time that Jeremy got a vacation.
> 
> I suck at summarizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally shit. I wasn’t into the writing at all! I hope you enjoy, because this is three days of me being lazy.

The end of June came and July started the beginning of Michael working at Quail Inc. Him and Brooke were learning every detail they could about Patrick and how he knew how to activate the Squip.

Half way through the month, John sat Jeremy and Evan down after the two got back from Evan’s therapy appointment. The two instantly thought they were in trouble.

”We decided to go on a big vacation” John grinned.

”Really” Evan squeaked.

”Where” Jeremy asked.

”We are going to California” Heidi cried, running through the front door. “I just got the tickets.”

”Did you get tickets for the Mell’s and the Murphy’s” John questioned.

”Everyone is covered” Heidi nodded.

”Theyre coming with us” Evan murmured.

”It was a group decision made by all of us” Heidi explained. “I want to know the Mell family better, John wants to know the Murphy’s better. And Jared gets to come too.”

”Cool” Jeremy smiled. “How long will we be gone?”

”A week” John confirmed. “We leave in-”

”Two days” Heidi finished. “I’ve gotta call Jenny and Cynthia.”

”I’ll call Emily” John chuckled. “Get packing boys, it’s gonna be all sunshine.”

John left to call Emily Mell and the boys dashed to their rooms. They were all packing after dark when Jeremy remembered he had a Subway meeting.

”I’ve gotta dash” Jeremy whispered, slipping back to his room.

Jeremy rushed to Brooke’s house and was let in through the window. Everyone was there, Michael now included. Jeremy sat next to Michael and rested his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

”How’d patrol go” Brooke asked.

”Nothing new with Quail” Christine sighed.

”Harlem is being the crime ridden place it is” Jake mumbled.

”Jersey seemed pretty calm” Chloe added.

”Anything else to add for tonight” Brooke questioned.

”Michael and I are going to California for a week” Jeremy stated.

”We are” Michael gasped.

”Emily will tell you when you get home” Jeremy explained.

”Are you gonna be able to avoid the Spidey façade for a week” Rich wondered.

”Yeah” Jeremy scoffed. “I went sixteen years without em, I’ll be fine.”

”But your powers get bound up when you don’t use them” Christine noted. “You might have to find a way to let loose without swinging around.”

”I’ll be fine” Jeremy cried.

”Contact the others everyday” Mr. Rey’s commanded. “You too Michael.”

”I’ll have to take off” Michael muttered. “Quail said it was my job to get someone to fill in for me. Who wants to do it?”

”I will” Rich offered. “I’m actually really smart.”

”Rich it is” Michael nodded.

The rest of the meeting wrapped up quickly. Jeremy pulled his mask back on, but stopped to grab something from Mr. Rey’s.

”Its for emergency’s only” Mr. Rey’s explained. “It’s also got the coustom trackers just to make sure you aren’t kidnapped. You just clip it to your shirt and push down hard on the center disk. Have fun.”

”What is it” Jeremy asked, flipping the strange device.

”You might find out, you might not” Mr. Rey’s laughed.

Jeremy nodded and took Michael home. Like usual, Michael hated the height, but was getting better.

”See ya soon” Michael murmured, wrapping Jeremy in a hug when they arrived on Michael’s roof.

”Obviously” Jeremy smiled. “Love you Micha!”

Jeremy swung home and quickly hid the costume in his closet. Jeremy ran back down and rejoined the packing like nothing happened.

**^_^**

All three family’s, and Jared, met at the airport around noon two days later. It was a hastle, but everyone made it into the plane in peace. Michael took Benadryl and passed out almost instantly passed out. Jeremy was seated next to him, and across the isle was Evan and Connor. Only Jeremy and Michael knew they were dating, and maybe Jared.

When they landed Jeremy shook Michael awake and helped everyone grab luggage. Jeremy sensed chaos.

After three hours they had three rental cars and arrived at the hotel. Each family had their own hotel room, with Jared bunking with the Heere/Hansen family. They all spent the evening unpacking before falling asleep.

**^_^**

Jeremy slipped out of bed first. He made coffee for his family before going next door. Michael opened the door when Jeremy knocked and let his boyfriend in.

”Morning Mrs. and Mrs. Mell” Jeremy greeted.

“Hi Jeremy” the pair called.

The two teens went into Michael’s room. Jeremy sat against the wall while Michael sat on his bed.

”Feeling better” Jeremy asked.

”Jet lag is gone, so yeah” Michael nodded. “We’re going to the beach today. I’m excited to do something outside that doesn’t include clinging to your back and screaming like a girl because heights are scary as fuck.”

”When are we leaving” Jeremy questioned.

”After breakfast”Michael recalled.

Jeremy hopped from the wall to Michael’s bed and put his head in Michael’s lap. Michael started running his hands through Jeremy’s hair and Jeremy leaned closer. They were both crazy softies.

”Jeremy” Evan’s voice called. “Breakfast is ready.”

Jeremy sat up and kissed Michael lightly before leaving. Evan pulled Jeremy back to their hotel room and went to eat breakfast.

”When are you going to tell Mom and Dad” Jeremy wondered.

”Tell them what” Evan asked.

”Who you’re dating” Jeremy drawled.

”WHAT” Heidi cried. “Evan! Who is it? Are they nice? Can I meet them?”

”I hate you Jeremy” Evan whispered. “You know him Mom. Yes, he’s great. You’ve already met.”

”You think that haircut is great” Jared scoffed. “Get some standards Ev.”

”Who is it son” John questioned.

”I’d rather he be here with me” Evan mumbled. “Please.”

”Of course honey” Heidi smiled.

”Its Connor” Jared stated.

Jeremy hit Jared on the shoulder and watched the boy flinch. He deserved a slightly stronger than average punch.

”Is that true” Heidi asked. A nod from Evan. “Sweetheart, that’s okay. You’ve been friends with Connor since freshman year, I should have seen it coming. We don’t have to tell the Murphy’s yet, promise.”

”Thanks” Evan sighed.

”I find it hilarious that both your children are gay” Jared snorted. “I mean, I am too, but of all the coincidences possible...that.”

”We’re both bisexual” Jeremy corrected.

”Close enough” Jared shrugged.

”Are you going to be okay not going swimming Ev” John questioned.

”I can sit” Evan nodded, picking at his cast.

The family finished eating and rushed to get ready. Jared and Jeremy emerged first, with swimming trunks on. Jeremy threw a shirt on just so Jared or anyone else would comment on his strength. Evan walked out next with cargo shorts on and a pale blue t-shirt. John came out in similar fashion to Jeremy, and Heidi walked out the door with the bag full of beach gear for the family along with a dress over her navy blue two piece.

All the others met up at the front door and they drive the short distance to the beach. Connor, Jeremy noted, looked like his mother. As did his sister Zoe. Mr. Murphy seemed too serious for a trip to Cali, but seemed to be enjoying himself.

”Hey Jeremy” Connor called. “Have you ever surfed before?”

”No” Jeremy answered. “Why?”

”Wanna try” Connor grinned. “We have a board.”

”DO IT” Jared screamed.

”I’ll try” Jeremy sighed.

Jeremy peeled off his shirt and grabbed the board from Connor. The teen swam out until a good wave came by. Jeremy instantly used his powers to keep himself steady and started to ride the wave. He did well, until he went through the wave. Jeremy popped up with the board and swam back to the beach.

”That was great for a first attempt” Zoe, Connor’s sister, smiled. “Holy crap! You’re  ripped!”

Jared turned at the shout and ran over. God, Jeremy hated being strongman.

“They look rock solid” Jared whispered.

”Oi” Michael shouted. “Paws off the boy, he’s mine.”

”We can share” Jared offered.

”Nope” Jeremy squeaked. “I’ll use self defense Jared.”

”I was joking” Jared laughed.

”Son” John chuckled. “No one is lying, you are ripped. How much can you bench?”

”I dunno” Jeremy mumbled.

”We are going to figure that out when we get home” John stated.

”How much is it really” Michael asked, pulling Jeremy away from the group.

”Five tons, when I’m stretching the possibility of death” Jeremy answered.

”That’s 10,000 pounds” Michael hissed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more into you.”

”That hurts” Jeremy winced. “Also, a building was on top of me and I almost died, I highly doubt I can just pick that much weight up.”

”I love my geeky little Jeremy too” Michael added. “But you’re so gentle. I wouldn’t have known.”

”I usually hold back punches” Jeremy shrugged.

”Who wants to play soccer” Zoe cried.

The two teens ran back and Zoe tossed the ball to her brother. Connor went to get past Jeremy, but Jeremy gracefully stole the ball and went past Zoe to kick a goal.

All the kids played for hours. Jeremy hadn’t had that much fun in a long time. The Mell's brought lunch for 13 people and they all sat in the shade to eat.

After lunch Connor and his father got into a fight. It resulted in Connor storming off the beach. Mrs. Murphy looked concerned.

”I’ll go after him” Jeremy called.

Jeremy trailed behind Connor, but kept a distance so the boy didn’t hear him. Jeremy watched Connor take out his hearing aids and keep walking. Jeremy kept following. Eventually Connor sat down on a cliff edge and Jeremy approached the boy.

”What are you doing” Connor asked, putting his hearing aids back in.

”What were you fighting about” Jeremy retaliated.

”My dad blames me for a lot of shit” Connor sighed. “I just walked away before it turned into a shouting match.”

”Could we walk back” Jeremy questioned. “Evan looked concerned, and I know you don’t want Evan freaking out.”

Connor nodded and stood. The pair started to walk back to the beach in a comfortable silence.

”What’s your deal man” Connor asked. “You’re crazy strong, and you almost mastered surfing on your first try. No one can just do that.”

”I don’t really know” Jeremy mumbled.

When the two came back they acted like the fight never happened and spent the rest of the day swimming, spare Evan and John.

The three family’s went to dinner together before agreeing that the teens could walk around the town for a couple hours. Jared, Zoe, and Evan made a group, while Jeremy, Michael, and Connor made the other.

”How’d you meet Evan” Michael asked.

”On our first day of freshman year I shoved him into a locker and stormed away” Connor recalled. “That night I was going to kill myself, but Evan came and stopped me. He stood by me to make sure I was stable, and we kinda morphed into friends.”

”Wow” Michael chuckled.

”How bout you two” Connor drawled.

”First day of kindergarten” Jeremy snorted. “I’m sitting alone on a bench. You got tiny little Michael, who I thought was super cool, he comes up to me...and uh-hehehehehe! Tell him what you said.”

”Hi Jewmy Heewe” Michael cooed. “I’m Michael, can I be youw favowite pewson fwiend?”

”He couldnt say ‘r’ for the death of him” Jeremy howled. “I couldn’t say no. Hehehehehe! It was the most awkward day ever.”

”What’s going on” Connor muttered, pointing down an alley.

Some dudes in masks, and what appeared to be a woman leading them, were shoving some weird figures into a van. The three teens hid behind the corner and watched. One of the bags made a screaming noise.

”Human trafficking” Michael gasped.

”Oi” a man shouted. “Some kids saw.”

Half of the men came running towards the teens. Connor took off with the others on his tail. Jeremy grabbed the disk from his pocket.

”I’m gonna use the disk” Jeremy stated, having the three turn into another alley.

Connor and Michael watched as Jeremy clipped the disk to his shirt and hit the center. The disk dissolved into a metal spider suit. It was like nothing Jeremy had seen come out of Mr. Rey’s work before. The masked traffickers turned into the alley and stopped at the sight of Jeremy.

”What the hell is that” one man scoffed.

”Do you guys not know of me” Jeremy chuckled. “I need a new publicist.”

”Who the hell are you” another asked.

”Why I’m you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course” Jeremy announced.

Jeremy charged towards the traffickers and knocked them all unconscious. Jeremy tied them up instead of webbing them, better than to have it be Spider-Man on the scene when he belongs in Jersey, and started to scale the building. Jeremy jumped when metal mechanical arms sprouted out of the suit, carrying Jeremy to the top.

Jeremy went back to the van and easily took out the rest of the traffickers. Jeremy released the people in the van and swung away before anyone was the wiser. Michael was still in the alley, trying to calm Connor down. Jeremy hit the emblem on the suit and it turned back into he disk.

”You’re the Spider-Man guy” Connor squeaked. “From YouTube.”

”Let’s talk about this away from the crime scene” Jeremy offered.

Michael half carried Connor back while Jeremy lead the way. Once the three were back in Michael’s hotel room...shit hit the fucking fan.

”I have so many questions I don’t know where to even begin” Connor cried. “The powers? The suit? Who knows? Are you half spider? Am I high? What the fuck?”

”Yeah” Michael sighed. “It’s gonna be a long night Jer-Bear. Might wanna get Evan over for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d this trash go? I’m planning on this vacation thing maybe taking up another chapter or two, don’t know yet.
> 
> Love y’all<3


	10. Vacation: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the big vacation.
> 
>  
> 
> Still suck at summarizing!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to not like this story, but I have something to add next chapter.

Jeremy woke up with a start, he was wrapped in a web hammock. Connor and Evan were curled up on the floor with a blanket thrown over both of them. Michael was sprawled out on his bed like a starfish, snoring lightly. It was only four o’clock in the morning, so Jeremy crawled down and shoved Michael over so there was room for both of them. Michael found Jeremy’s torso and wrapped his arms around the taller boy to pull him closer.

”Spooning with you, just like we’re lovers” Michael sang quietly.

”No homo” Jeremy chuckled.

The pair went back to sleep quickly and Jeremy relaxed in Michael’s arms.

**^_^**

”What the fuck” Jared’s voice howled. “All of you cuddling without me?”

“We sure as hell ain’t doing anything with you” Connor yawned.

Jeremy glanced to the ceiling and noted that the hammock was gone. Jared was standing in the doorway of Michael’s room.

”Whatever Murphy” Jared muttered.

”Can you stop being such an asshole?”

That was Evan. Jeremy, Michael, Connor, and Jared gasped. Evan usually stayed quiet.

”I mean, come on” Evan groaned. “You laugh at me for dating Connor, you treat Jeremy like he’s some kind of loser when he’s actually a great person, you blame me for all your problems, and you use me for  _car insurance_ Jared. Quit using this fake personality just because you’re too insecure. Cause I’ve known you for forever, this isn’t you. Quit being and asshat to everyone and get your shit together!”

”PREACH” Connor and Michael shouted.

”What the fuck Evan” Jared laughed. “I’ll see you losers later.”

Jared stormed out and Jeremy glanced to the others. Jared was a drama queen.

”He’ll be back when he realizes that we’re his only friends” Evan sighed.

”I’m just clarifying here” Connor mumbled. “But you’re rippped because of your powers?”

”Yeah” Jeremy nodded.

The four had spent hours talking about Jeremy’s powers. After that Evan demanded that he get to see the new suit, so Jeremy clipped it on to show his brother.

The group spent the time at the beach again for the morning, but they drove through Hollywood for the afternoon and spent time exploring. Everyone went to a karaoke bar for dinner. Sure enough, people ended up singing.

”Dare me to make people cry” Michael grinned.

”Do it” Jeremy laughed.

Michael signed up and soon he was on the stage.

”Hello” Michael waved. “This is a song I wrote while fighting with one of my friends. A close acquaintance composed the music for me.”

Jeremy watched Michael plug his phone into the speaker and play a music file. Michael approached the microphone again and winked at Jeremy.

”I am hanging in the bathroom” Michael sang. “At the biggest party of the fall. I could stay right here or disappear. And nobody’d even notice at all. I’m a creeper in a bathroom, cause my buddy kinda left me alone. But I’d rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone. Everything felt fine, when I was half of a pair. Now through no fault of mine, there’s no other half there. Now I’m just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it’s been. I’m just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. No you can’t come in. I’m waiting it out, till it’s time to leave. And picking at grout as I softly grieve. I’m just Michael who you don’t know, Michael flying solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself.”

”Wow” Grace whispered.

As the song went on the adults went to grab drinks. Jeremy knew the song was about what happened between Michael and him during the whole Squip thing. Michael finished his song and plopped back down next to Jeremy.

”Lot’s of people were crying” Michael whispered.

”Dude” Jeremy squeaked. “I was crying!”

”Good” Michael laughed.

The night droned on and soon everyone was retiring to their hotel rooms. Jeremy hugged Michael goodbye and raced to catch up with Evan. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, short chapter because I’m lazy.


	11. Time to rewrite

**Time to rewrite**

Dear readers,

If you have been keeping up with this story at any time, here is a note for you.

This story is complete trash, the grammar is horrible, my spelling is shit, and so much more. I’m deciding to rewrite this story and actually try to write it. I’m going to try my best to make it worth while, not this trash.

Thank you for reading this is you have been, I know it sucks so you don’t have to say it. Be prepared for a new version with bits of this inside it. I actually did like the first chapter believe it or not.

I must once again say thank you for trying to read this story if you did. I thank you for reading this far if you just started today. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/whatever time zone you are in.

Sincerely,

Becca the Buscuit Baker

~~(~~ ~~The new version will be called Night and Day)~~


End file.
